


Wanderings

by little_lost_panda



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lost_panda/pseuds/little_lost_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sixth year students wander the castle. Used the HP Story Idea Generator for this. Set during Harry's first year, but only has four characters in it. Two OCs and two canon. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderings

She giggled. Hand threaded through Ellie's warm hand, crouched down behind the bookcase, spying on two of her professors. At 10 pm. She had the nerve to giggle. Her free hand immediately clamped down over her mouth, but the damage was already done.

"It seems we have a student out of bed Quirinus." the cool voice of Severus Snape drawled.

"I-I-I sh-sh-should h-ho-hope th-that th-they w-were-weren't d-d-doing anything w-wrong t-t-tonight." Quirrell stuttered.

A tugging on her hand. Ellie wanted her to move. Move away from the teachers, away from danger and trouble and detention. Away from them. She felt the need to giggle again, but managed to swallow the urge. Ellie's warm lips at her ear.

"Run on the count of three. Make no noise." she barely breathed. She loved feeling like this. Loved feeling this closeness, this uplifting feeling. She loved being in love. "Three." Time to move. Run, run, run! Make no noise, cast a silencing spell on the shoes and run. Break free. Run away, away, away, away!

She laughed. Loudly.

"Shit! Shut up Ace." Ellie whispered harshly. She stopped laughing. Where were they? Was anyone behind them? No, no one. They were alone. Ellie tugged her hand again. Into the closet. Silently, silently.

Back against the wall, Ellie pressed against her. No room to move.

"Hey." her lips, right against her ear again. "Why so giggly Ace?" Teasing. She was teasing. A second hand threaded through her free hand. Shrugging, and smirking. Why were her hands level with her head. Soft lips. Making her move.

"Hey Ace, think we'll make it back to the common room?" Sweet whispers against her bruised lips.

"I wouldn't mind staying here." Whispering back. She loved this. Loved sneaking around, loved being here, with her, loved being in love. She loved love.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind either."


End file.
